The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea paniculata and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Bokralims’. ‘Bokralims’ represents a new deciduous shrub grown for landscape use.
The new invention arose from an ongoing controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Boskoop, The Netherlands with the main objectives of developing new cultivars of Hydrangea paniculata with a dense and compact plant habits and inflorescence panicles that are dense with unique coloration.
‘Bokralims’ was derived from open pollination in August of 2011 of Hydrangea paniculata ‘Phantom’ (not patented). The male parent is therefore unknown. ‘Bokralims’ was selected in July of 2017 as a single unique plant from amongst the resulting seedlings.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings in August of 2017 by the Inventor in Boskoop, The Netherlands. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.